


Three

by fireynovacat



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Angst, Childhood Trauma, Drabble Collection, Gen, The Force
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-03-26 12:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19005388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireynovacat/pseuds/fireynovacat
Summary: A collection of drabbles and short fics, both au and in canon of the Bridger family.1. Ezra returns to an empty house.2. Ezra is an odd child.





	1. Empty

The house is empty when Ezra slips in through the back door. "Hello?" No response. It's chillingly quiet. The small kid peeks into the main room. It's a mess. Which doesn't make sense considering that both if his parents hated mess. "Mom? Dad?" No answer. 

The kitchen had food laid out, which made less sense. The seven year old screwed his eyes shut and listened. Nothing. Which was even stranger because he could always hear people. Ezra was good at knowing when people were nearby, since louder meant closer.

(It's an hour later he sees the signs on the house.)


	2. Odd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra is an odd child.

They notice when Ezra is very young. He cries often as a baby. Wailing for hours in heart wrenching sounds. Shortly after reports of Jedi being caught come through. Of rebel cells being "captured". It's too often to be a coincidence.

 

Ezra gets frustrated when they don't understand. The little boy will give short answers, but be confused when Mira and Ephraim don't understand. They try.

 

He has good instincts, rarely getting hurt while playing. Dodging and catching balls with ease.

 

Ezra is quiet when Stormtroopers march past, watching with uneasy wide eyes.

 

Their sweet son always knows how they feel. No matter how they try to hide it, quick to offer hugs and little gifts.

 

The two talk about it every once in awhile. Too many coincidences. Too much proof. They hope they're wrong.

 

 

 

But they both know they're right.


End file.
